Three men in a bar
by XxSparklesxXDiamondsxXRainbows
Summary: What happens when a farmer, a business man and a bar man come together in a bar? Drama! And humor and a certain pyschotic protective brother hell bent on revenge. My first crossover guys!


**Hello All**

 **This is my first ever cross over set in 2012 between David Wicks, John Barton and Steve McDonald. Only there is a twist. I hope you like it xxx**

David drove and drove as his tears stained his face. He had been driven away by Derek Branning who had been determined to drive a wedge between himself and his true love and Dereks sister Carol. Once again he had succeeded and David was driving along a busy road in his car tears streaming down his face. His life was a mess. He had left his love back in walford and he couldn't think or focus, his mind in overdrive.

Then the car screeched to a halt.

He had realized he had driven to far and he couldn't turn back now. He was stranded.

He could hear music playing in the distance and decided to investigate. He walked up the path and realized he had come to somewhere that looked like a farm. He could see lights nearby and saw they came from a pub. He walked in the direction curious as to what he would encounter. As he was about to go in he saw two girls with dark brown hair walk out chatting excitedly about some surprise they had for their parents.

The pub was quite busy tonight and David smiled to himself, they seemed a friendly bunch unlike the residents of Albert square who always fought in the Queen Vic. He sat at the bar where a pretty woman with black and revealing clothes was serving a group of gentlemen. She smiled at him and walked over,

"Hello. Not seen you round here before?" She said pleasantly and David nodded,

"Where am I? I come from London, from a place called Walford. What is this place?" He asked, looking around. The barmaid smiled and laughed,

"This is emmerdale chuck and this is the woolpack. I'm Chas and this is Diane" she added, pointing at a middle aged blonde woman who smiled at him. David smiled and sipped his scotch. Then he saw the stool next to him was being occupied by a man younger than him, good looking and tall. He had dark hair and was very well built, his body was in great shape. David felt a twinge of jealousy as he looked at him. The man was like a younger version of him. He turned towards David and raised his eyebrows,

"Got a problem mate?" He asked and David scoffed,

"No mate, I'm just have a quiet drink and I'm miles from home." David said with sarcasm. The man looked at him and folded his arms, displaying his abs.

"From London are you? I've heard about you cockneys. You like a bloody drama don't you?" He sneered and David clenched his fists, a woman from behind the bar snapped,

"John! Don't be so rude!"

David sighed heavily,

"Listen mate, I'm David. David Wicks. I'm here for a quiet drink then I figure how to get out of here. Why the long face?" David asked as he brought the man a drink,

"I'm John Barton. I live here with my family. I'm going through a bit of a hard time at the moment." He mumbled as he sipped his drink,

"Why what's happened?" David asked and John looked at him, wondering why the older wanted to know his life story after only a few seconds,

"To cut the long story short, my daughter had a drug problem, my wife slept with a nutcase and now I'm in the frame because someone has attacked him.!" John snapped and David wished he hadn't asked.

"Look mate, if it's any consolation I've been through a rough time too. Ive must buried my mum you see and I'd been driven from my home by some hard man who happens to be the love of my life's brother. You see me and Carol we are childhood sweethearts and I love her so much and I know she loves me fact we had a daughter she's called Bianca but I wasn't around because her family didn't approve of me. Got beaten up. When I came back we hoped to start a new life together. It never happened."

His voice trailed andJohn felt sorry for them an whose life was full of regrets and hearing the story made him realise he had taken his marriage to Moira for granted. She had made a mistake and she loved John not as he was about to speak the door opened and another man came in and spoke a bit,

"Oh Manchester people now." Diane exclaimed, "First a cockney now someone from Manchester, were getting them from all walks of life."

Steve McDonald, who ran the Rovers return in Weatherfield, had decided to come to Emmerdale for a break. Life in Weatherfield was becoming unbearable. He saw a seat at David and John's table and sat with them.

"Me name is Steve. What's yours?" He asked and as the two men introduced themselves, Steve began sipping his beer.

"Women. You can't live with them. You can't live without them." He remarked and the three men nodded. Steve was in the process of annulling his marriage to Tracy Barlow and it was proving to be a difficult business.

After half an hour, the talk turned to what they did for a living,

"I work on a farm. Have done so for many years. Always worked hard I have." John said as he brought another round,

"I'm a businessman, loves a bit of ducking and diving with the best of the them." David said and Steve said,

"I'm the land Lord of the rovers return in Weatherfield"

Closing time arrived nearly an hour later and David started to panic. He was miles away and couldn't head home. He slowly staggered out with John and Steve following him. He then looked and blinked before he became focused. The sight that he saw caused his heart to leap.

"Carol!" He called out as he ran up to her, not believing she was actually there. Carol smiled as they embraced,

"I followed you David. I followed you here. Do you honestly let you walk out of my life easily? I love you so much." She exclaimed as she kissed him passionately causing John to snigger.

"Oh Darling, I love you too. I always have done and I always will." David gushed as they held each other causing onlookers to smile, John put his arm round Moira, all was forgiven.

Just then, someone started clapping. Everyone turned towards the darkened area. Then David and Carols face fell when Derek Branning emerged with Max and Jack by his side,

"Well well well, if it isn't David Wicks? I followed you here as well. I knew my sister would follow you here. She's always been daft when it comes to you. Well I think we have some unfinished business don't you?" He sneered advancing further towards him and Carol. John stepped in front of him,

"You ain't got no business here. This is a respectable community." He shouted and Derek shoved him away,

"Naff off pretty boy. This is between me and him!" Derek yelled and John, who wasn't scared of Derek and clearly didn't know what he was capable off, said quietly,

"Sorry. Perhaps I didn't explain myself properly." And he took back his fist and rammed into Dereks face. Derek backwards and Carol and Moira screamed before they all ran away. Derek yelled out as he clutched his bleeding nose,

"If I see either one of you again, your dead!"

They all retreated to a barn and Steve who was physically unfit, breathed heavily,

"Blimey, that is one psycho! I thought I'd seen them all in weather field but I was clearly mistaken. I think I'm gonna cut my break short."

"He's gone in the woolpack now. Let's hope he gets so drunk he won't know what day it is." John remarked. Carol sighed heavily,

"How are me and David gonna get away from him? He's so dangerous, I know what he's capable off. He beat up David when I was pregnant with Bianca!" Carol exclaimed putting her head in her hands. Then Moira looked over at the barn,

"This may sound stupid but I think it could work. We had a delivery of cow's to us a few weeks ago. Well sometimes they have a tendency to escape. One of them got in the woolpack. I just thinking..."

Just then Aaron Livesy was walking up the path so John called out,

"Aaron! You wanna pay rise?!"

Aaron looked at him and walked over,

"Yeah John. What do I have to do?" He asked, grinning. John pointed to the barn

"Open the door and loose the cows out."

Aaron raised his eyebrows and nodded, lifting the latch on the barn door allowing the cows one by one to come out. John grinned, the sexy lopsided grin that Moira loved so much.

Back at the woolpack, Derek was sitting at the bar flirting with Chas who wasn't impressed, Max and Jack had a table to themselves and watched Derek make suggestive comments to the attractive barmaid, he clearly had too much to drink,

"Listen love, if I were twenty years younger I'd totally wine and dine you. I was a real goer in my day." He said with a wink and Chas rolled her eyes,

"Although I wouldn't say no now. How about we go round the back and ill put a smile on your face?" He added with a wink. Chas looked disgusted,

"Eurgh in your dreams, you ugly rat!" She exclaimed and Derek laughed,

"Oh your a fiery one aren't you?"

Just then, the doors burst open and a stray cow walked in causing regulars to scream and shout out, Chas shouted up to Diane,

"Diane! There's a cow in the woolpack!"

"Oh who is it this time? Charity? Eve?" Diane called back.

"No there really is a cow in here. Come quick!"

Diane raced downstairs and saw the cow trying to drinks from the taps,

"Oh God! Go get Aaron! Adam! Anyone! Just get it out!" She shouted. Derek was laughing out loud,

"Well there's something you don't see everyday!"

John walked in with David and laughed as the cow was blocking Dereks way, John laughed and this caused Diane to call out,

"John Barton! Get in here and get this cow out of here!"

John ran out and Derek suddenly sobered up following them out.

John and Moira got in the car with Steve, David and Carol.

"Let's go on a break Moira, give Diane a chance to calm down." He said as he revved the engine in ignition. Derek staggered out,

"David Wicks! Right where's my knife?! Ill stab you through your bloody heart and ill take your mates down as well! You will not get away with my sister! Your dead, do you hear me?!" He roared and Diane called out as the car drove away,

"John Barton! Come back here and get this flaming animal out of here at once! I'm sending a bill to your door, it's been broken several tables and chairs! When I get my hands on you, your in big trouble!"

They didn't hear them. Steve looked back and realized weather field was his home and that was he was going and his new friends would be staying with him.

No one thought a farmer, a business man and a bar man would be friends but that's what they were. Despite coming from different areas, they proved that no matter where you came from, you could maintain a close friendship.

 **Well that's the end of my first cross over. Random I know but hoped you liked it all the same xxxx**


End file.
